Elección
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: "¿Por qué Jack Frost?" fue la pregunta que se hicieron todos los Guardianes la noche que Hombre de la Luna eligió a Jack Frost como un Guardián. Lo que nadie sabía en el Polo Norte, es que Jack había sido elegido hace más de 300 años... One-Shot.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Pues yo aquí con este pequeño One-Shot. Salió inesperadamente, antes de que me digan algo. Estaba adelantando capítulos de mi proyecto de RoTG cuando me puse a pensar más en la muerte de Jack y porqué él fue escogido como Guardián. En unos foros de inglés que cheque hace tiempo (no en esta página, esos no los he visto) muchos se cuestionaban el centro de Jack. Éste one-shot es un vistazo más profundo de ese momento y de cómo, creo, Jack demostró que merecía ser un Guardián. Después de todo, daba la impresión de que Hombre de la Luna lo había escogido desde antes de decírselo a los Guardianes.

Esa situación intento profundizarla más en mi proyecto. Pero ese pequeño corto me salió de un jalón hace veinte minutos y me gustó demasiado. Sé que no es la gran cosa, creo que he escrito obras mejores, pero espero lo disfruten porque lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.

¡A Leer!

-diálogos de humanos-

"diálogos de Pitch o sus pensamientos"

_diálogos o pensamientos de Hombre de la Luna_

* * *

Título.-Elección.

Fandom.-Rise of the Guardians (El Origen de los Guardianes)

Autora: Nefertari Queen (Yo)

Palabras: 1573

* * *

**Elección**

**.**

**.**

_¿Por qué Jack Frost?_

Fue la pregunta que retumbó en las mentes de todos los Guardianes cuando mostró la silueta del chico invernal a través del cristal. Jack ahora era un Guardián de los niños, pero sus antiguos guerreros parecía no aceptarlo. Sobre todo Bunnymud, él sí que estaba renuente. No podía culparlos, Hombre de la Luna pasó todos esos siglos ocultando la verdadera identidad de Jack Frost para que fuera su factor sorpresa en la pelea contra Pitch.

Porque, nadie sabía, que Jack ya se había enfrentado a Pitch una vez, hacia 300 años. Y había ganado. Hace tres siglos que Jack Frost habís sido escogido como Guardián de la Infancia y ya era hora de que tomara su lugar tan bien merecido dentro de los entes inmortales.

Hombre de la Luna no iba a responder las preguntas mentales que le hicieron North, Bunnymud, Sandy o Tooth. Pero él mismo se puso a recordar el día en que Jack fue escogido. Todo había comenzado cuando espió, hace más de tres siglos, los nuevos planes del Coco.

**-0-**

Pitch se deslizó sigilosamente en el interior de una casa. Ahí, donde dormía una niña con hermosas figuras doradas de arena encima de su cabeza, sonrió maquiavélicamente. Estiró su pálida mano tocando la arena dorada e inyectándole al caballito una pizca de miedo. La naturaleza bondadosa de la arena dorada hizo que el miedo retrocediera causándole un pinchazo al señor del miedo. Pero Pitch no se iba a rendir. Él era persistente.

Volvió a tocar la arena dorada inyectándole un poco más de miedo. Ésta vez la arena dorada sucumbió un momento y el horror se coló causando arena negra, muy fina y brillante, que hizo estremecer por un momento a la niña dormida. Eventualmente, la arena dorada retomó el control e hizo desaparecer la arena negra. Pero Pitch no escatimó la sonrisa de sus labios.

Casi había funcionado.

Y ese casi era suficiente para él. Por ahora, claro.

"Muy pronto, muy pronto, un dulce sueño se volverá una completa y atroz pesadilla" pensó, mientras veía cómo esa pizca de arena negra, ya removida, había hecho que la niña frunciera el ceño y se removiera en la cama, abrazando su oso de peluche.

Esa oleada de miedo que duró menos de un minuto hizo que sus fuerzas crecieran inesperadamente. Sus venas sintieron el miedo genuino e inocente por primera vez en años. Era tan regocijante y hermoso ¿Cómo se sentirían miles de niños aterrados con pesadillas días y noche? Oh, ya se imaginaba el panorama. Ya podía imaginarse la arena dorada de Sandman extinguirse para que corceles negros desfilaran causando estragos en la mente infantil.

Y lo mejor era que los Guardianes estaban tan concentrados en sus tareas que comenzaban a descuidar sus labores. Pronto, atacarlos sería fácil.

Hombre de la Luna miraba desde el cielo que Pitch comenzaba a desarrollar nuevos poderes y eso le asustó. El Coco era astuto y además tenía razón. Los Guardianes hacía años que estaban demasiado centrados en sus obligaciones. Veía con tristeza que su grupo de valientes guerreros se distanciaba cada vez más y eso los ponía vulnerables.

Más ¿Cómo unirlos? Los poderes de Pitch crecían y ésta vez, aún cuando le costaba admitirlo, el miedo estaba siendo más poderoso.

Ésta vez, el miedo podía romper la esperanza, los sueños, los recuerdos y las maravillas.

Hombre de la Luna se puso a pensar en una manera de ayudar a sus Guardianes cuando, desde las alturas, lo vio.

Pitch había sentido un miedo especial cruzando el océano y en un segundo estuvo en medio del bosque. Sobre una laguna congelada, una niña miraba el hielo que comenzaba a romperse bajo sus pies. Ella estaba aterrada y con sus ojos cafés buscaba ciega e ilusamente consuelo en su hermano mayor, que desde una distancia prudente, observaba todo con pánico contenido.

Pitch sonrió maléficamente, ese miedo había sido tan exquisito. Crecía y se deslizaba por sus venas aumentando su poder. Oh, le encantaría congelar el momento y que el miedo durara para siempre. La niña miró a su hermano y la voz trémula escapó de sus labios rotos.

—Tengo miedo…

"Lo sé perfectamente, hermosa" Pitch, invisible para los dos hermanos, se deslizó sobre el hielo y se inclinó frente a la hermosa e inocente niña "Tu miedo es tan hermoso. Espero que dure"

—Lo sé—respondió el hermano, con una voz repentinamente segura—Pero no te va a pasar nada.

Hombre de la Luna frunció el ceño ¿Cómo? La pequeña estaba sobre un hielo inestable y el hermano no podía acercarse sin romper el hielo. La niña estaba condenada. Pero en silencio, admiró la fe de ese pequeño. Bunnymud estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Entonces el niño hizo algo que jamás, ninguno de los dos entes inmortales presentes, hubiera imaginado.

Sonrió.

—¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!—dijo el niño con algo de nerviosismo, pero viendo a su hermana con seguridad fingida.

Pitch entonces sintió que el miedo del muchacho estaba siendo desplazado.

Y eso no le gustó.

"No"

Hombre de la Luna frunció el ceño ¿Qué tenía en mente ese chico?

—No lo creo, Jack…—dijo la hermana, llena de pánico y con las rodillas temblándole.

"Sigue con miedo hermosa" Pitch respiró profundamente, como si inhalara los miedos de la niña y ese olor le causara deleite "Sigue…"

Hombre de la Luna analizó nuevamente la situación. A menos que alguien apareciera en ese instante con una soga, salvar a la pequeña era imposible.

Pero no para su hermano.

—¿Crees que estoy jugando?—Jack miró alrededor, como buscando algo.

—¡Si, tu siempre estás jugando!—gritó la pequeña, incapaz ya de contenerse. Estaba aterrada, el hielo crujía bajo sus pies, podía sentir el suelo cada vez menos estable. Ella no sabía nadar y el agua debería estar heladísima en el invierno crudo, por no mencionar que su hermano parecía estar loco.

Pitch sonrió, al menos esa niña era realista.

—Bueno, pero no-no ahora—Jack se inclinó frente a su hermana, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Pitch sentía que el miedo del niño quedaba debajo de un extraño valor.

Hombre de la Luna, en el cielo, entrecerró los ojos, como si pudiera verlos mejor. Tratando de adivinar qué motivaba al chico.

—Te prometo, te prometo que vas a estar bien.

La voz de Jack no sonaba ni temblorosa ni con miedo. Todo lo contrario. Él estaba seguro de lo que decía. Acababa de hacer una promesa y ahora pasara lo que pasara su hermana estaría bien.

—Sólo tienes que confiar en mí.

Y entonces la niña miró a su hermano con nitidez. Miró a ese intrépido niño que día con día hacía sus días divertidos y la cuidaba bastante bien, mimándola y queriéndola por sobre todas las cosas.

Ella confiaba en él.

Pitch sintió como el miedo de la niña comenzaba a desaparecer.

"¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?" el señor del miedo no daba crédito a lo que pasaba ¡Nada era más fuerte que el miedo!

La confianza estaba ganando. Hombre de la Luna estaba sorprendido cuando vio cómo esa confianza de la niña hizo que Pitch se debilitara. El miedo comenzaba a escasear.

—¿Quieres jugar un juego?—preguntó el niño.

"¿Es en serio?" dijo Pitch, viendo al chico como si estuviera loco "¡Se va a caer idiota! ¿Y te pones a jugar? ¡Debes sentir miedo por ella"

Hombre de la Luna estaba más curioso que nunca.

—Jugaremos a saltar, como todos los días—Jack se irguió sin dejarle de sonreír a su hermana en todo momento, dándole confianza—Y es tan fácil como uno…

Colocó su pie sobre el hielo, que crujió. Jack en ese momento supo que el plan no funcionaba por ahora. Su hermana dio un vuelvo de susto y Pitch sonrió. El miedo regresaba. Jack entonces aligeró el ambiente. Fingió que se caía con muecas graciosas.

Y la niña sonrió.

—Dos…

Dio otro paso, en las mismas condiciones.

La niña se rio.

Y el miedo, repentinamente, desapareció.

"¿Cómo…?"

Hombre de la Luna vio que Pitch casi se desplomaba. No había ya miedo. Pero no se iba a rendir fácilmente.

—Ahora es tu turno.

Jack se inclinó, ya en hielo firme. Agarró un cayado de pastores con la cima bien curveada. La niña miró el hielo frágil sobre el que estaba y por un momento, tuvo miedo. Pero recordó a su hermano, él estaba ahí y bien y la cuidaba. Confiaba en él. Así que respiró hondo.

Pitch fue desplazado otra vez.

"¡NO!" gritó "¡Maldito bastardo!" miró al niño "¿Cómo te atreves a quitarme el mejor miedo que he sentido en décadas? ¡Me las pagarás!"

—Uno…

La niña dio su primer vacilante paso. El hielo crujió. Ella jadeo viendo a su hermano, sorprendida, pero curiosamente, no asustada.

—Dos…

Otro paso, otro crujido.

—Tres

Y en ese instante Jack estiró el cayado y con la curva rodeó la cintura de su hermana, lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas al otro lado del lago, donde estaba el hielo firme. La niña cayó, deslizándose sobre la superficie fría. Jack también se cayó por el impulso.

Sobre el hielo inestable.

Pitch sonrió maléficamente.

La niña miró a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa ¡Estaba bien! De verdad que estaba bien.

El miedo no había sido más fuerte, a pesar de la desesperada situación.

Solamente puso un poco de diversión.

Hombre de la Luna, en su morada astral, no podía estar más impresionado. Aquel muchachito había tomado una situación cruel y convertida en un juego. Un humano había desplazado a Pitch ¡Un humano! Tenía un don.

_La diversión._

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

El hielo crujió.

Él gritó.

Ella gritó.

El agua lo abrazó hasta el más fondo del lago.

"Bastardo" escupió Pitch, yéndose lejos de ese lago.

Hombre de la Luna solamente sonrió. El Coco no se había percatado de que le había dado, en ese momento, la persona perfecta para detenerlo en el futuro.

Hizo descender su bendición plateada sobre las aguas donde el pequeño se había ahogado. Donde esa alma tan noble se había quedado atrapada.

Jack había congelado el miedo de su hermana y lo derritió entre risas, haciéndolo desaparecer.

Pues bien, él haría lo mismo con el miedo de todos los niños.

Con el mismo hielo frágil que hizo grueso.

Su creación despertó al anochecer, elevándose del lago.

—¿Quién soy?—miró al cielo.

_Tú eres Jack Frost._

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por ahora!

¿Qué les pareció? No sé ustedes, pero cuando vi el pasado de Jack en la película me eché a llorar. Es que tuvo tanto valor para mantenerse fuerte por su hermana y además, salvarla de ese cruel destino. Prácticamente se puso en su lugar. Yo ya había amado el personaje de Jack desde antes, pero luego de eso, sencillamente sentí que se había ganado mi corazón. Y hasta la fecha creo que lo tiene.

**Aviso.-**Para quienes lean mis otras historias, espero ya mañana poder subirles el nuevo capítulo de** "Guardián de la Diversión"** solo quiero editarle unos cuantos detalles más y ya, pero en sí está liso. De la misma forma, tengo una o dos ideas para el **Abecedary** y al fin terminarlo. Como ya les he mencionado tengo proyectos para más fics de RoTG. Solo quiero terminar mi Abecedary (o dos capítulos más) para publicarlo.

Muchas gracias por leer, ojalá la lectura haya sido de su agrado.

Sus comentarios se agradecen=)

Chao!


End file.
